Hold Fondly
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Prompt Challenge Kiss, Cuddle, Repeat by EvilRegalShandyLvr21 One year anniversary trip to Sedona, Arizona.
**Prompt: kiss cuddle repeat by** ** _EvilRegalShandyLvr21_**

 **All mistakes are my own, enjoy!**

Before Andy knocked on Sharon's door, he looked down running his hands down his black v-neck shirt, fixing his brown leather jacket. Once he was satisfied, he did their secret knock and waited for Sharon to open the door. He was greeted with Sharon in her dark denim jeans, a purple tank top, along with her brown leather jacket. Her hair off to one side and make up in hues of brown that made her green eyes darker. Both smiling as their eyes met after they looked each other.

"Hi." Andy says as he leaned against her doorframe, grinning.

"Hi, yourself." Sharon said as she opened her door more and gestures Andy to come inside.

Andy walks in then turns around as Sharon closed the door. Both looking at each other as he walks up and wraps his arms around her waist. Whispering her in ear. "You look beautiful."

Sharon tightens her hold on him, moving her head a little closer to his ear, smiling as she heard him take a deep breath in of her hair. "Thank you Andy, you look good as always." Her lips ghosting over the outer shell of his ear.

She hums as she feels his hands travel up her back and to the front of her face, cupping her cheek, both smiling as their faces moved closer and their lips touched. Sharon moved one of her hands to the back of his neck, playing with his strands of hair. He moans and she pushes her tongue into his mouth, kissing him passionately.

The need for oxygen was getting stronger, they reluctantly pulled away. Both smiling at one another. "Are we all set?" Andy asked as he moved some of her hair away from her beautiful face.

"Yes, just give me one more minute. Okay Andy?" Sharon said as she kissed his mouth one last time and walks down the hall to her bedroom.

Andy smiles and groans as he watches her saunter down the hallway. The way her hips swayed and her ass showcased in her tight fitted jeans. "Of course Sharon, take all the time you need." He moves into the living room to sit down on her couch.

Sharon was is her bedroom packing her bag for their first year anniversary; to Sedona, Arizona. He went there a few years ago and had a wonderful time. Telling Sharon all about his adventures and watched as her face lite up. He knew he just had to take her there. Visiting Arizona in the spring or fall was the best time to visit. The temperate is perfect, not in the triple digits, the dry heat cooking you and just the right about of coolness at night.

Andy reserved a dome cabin at My Sedona Place, in the heart of Sedona. With a lovely view of the Red Rock Mountains and 15 minutes from Slide Rock, a smooth natural water slide formed from red sandstone that cascades into a cooling swimming hole. He couldn't wait to see her face as they laid out on the patio or even on a blanket in the yard, to look up at the starry night sky. Andy was taken out of his daydream as Sharon placed her left hand on top of his shoulder and felt the her warmth of her lips touch his cheek.

"Hey." As her eyes sparkled at him.

"Hey." As he placed his hand over hers, grinning like a idiot. Yep, an idiot in love. In love with the most compassionate woman he's ever known. A woman who calmed with just a look or a simple touch.

"I'm ready, when you are Andy." Smiled Sharon as she looked into his eyes that was lost in a beautiful daydream.

He blushed as he just nodded his head, finally able to get words out. "Oh yes, let's get going. So we don't miss our flight to Sky Harbor Airport." Standing up and taking her bag. "Than a small plane to take us to Sedona Airport. Which was only 10 minutes from their cabin."

Sharon stood in front of him and kissed his lips then moved back towards her front door. "Well than let's get going!" She said excitedly.

Andy waited outside her door as she locked it. Turning around smiling, taking ahold of Andy's hand as they walked toward the elevator. Once inside she snuggles next to him wrapping her arm around his waist humming as she dreamed about their trip to Arizona. Being pulled away before her dream could take shape, they walked out of the elevator and towards his car. Andy always the gentleman, opened her door then placed her bag in the truck next to his.

Driving their way to the airport, LA traffic wasn't as bad as he thought it would be at this time of the day. Moving one of his hand from the steering wheel to intertwine their fingers. I stopped at red light and we both glanced over at each other and just smile. The light turned green and his eyes were back on the road. After pulling into their parking terminal, Andy placed both of their bags on his shoulder. After Sharon rolled her eyes and finally gave up on insisting Andy she could carry her own bag. Andy wanted none of that.

As they checked in their luggage and received their boarding passes they headed towards the security gate, which surprisingly went well. They stopped at a book shop, both picking out a book to read for their flight. Sharon quickly got her card out first to pay for their items. Andy just shrugged his shoulders, leaned over placing a kiss in her cheek, whispering a thank you.

They had about 12 minutes till their flight would be boarding, so they headed towards Starbucks. Where Sharon order a raspberry green tea and Andy order his coffee. Sharon let's Andy pay this time. Sharon thanked him, but smacked his butt with winked as she walked away. Andy blushes as the baristas giggled at the two older couple.

Both sitting down and waited to board the plane, Andy leans over and whispers in her ear. "You'll pay for that later."

Sharon looks over at Andy with a dumbfounded expression. "What, did I do?" She asked innocently. Trying very hard not to smile as she knew what he was referring to.

"Oh you know Sharon, oh you know." He moved away from her and winked.

Sharon cracked a smile then looks down at her book. Trying to not look back up at Andy as he stared at her with I bet that signature grin of his. That made her heart beat faster, her skin set on fire, and the butterflies in her stomach to flutter faster. She was saved by the announcements for first class, handicap, and military members to board the plane. Andy took ahold of Sharon's hand as they walked up to the lady, both smiling as the woman scanned their tickets.

Taking their seats, Sharon snuggles next to Andy, resting her head on his shoulder, humming as she felt his lips kiss her hair. She took ahold of his hand intertwining their fingers, bringing them to her lips, peppering the back of his hand with lite kisses. Andy squeezed her hand and proceeded to lay his head on hers. Both of them closing their eyes, resting on the plane as they took off to Sky Harbor Airport. Waking up as the pilot announced they were about to land, both looking down and seeing that the stewardess laid a blanket over them. Sharon fixed her hair as Andy straightened his jacket and saw that Sharon has drooled a little on his shoulder.

Sharon looks over and blushes as she sees Andy smirking over at her as her eyes followed his. Andy reaches over taking his handkerchief out of his back pocket and wipes her drool off his leather jacket leaving a wet spot. Andy winks as Sharon apologizes for ruining his jacket.

"Sharon it will go away in a few hours. I sprayed my jacket with Michael Kors Leather Repellent, so no need to apologize." Reaching over and taking her hand. "Besides its a lovely reminder of this beautiful woman who fell asleep on me." He said with a wink.

Sharon snort laughs and used her other hand to cover her face as other people on the plane looks over at them.

Moving his head closer to hers and whispering in her ear, so only she would hear it. "I love when you laugh like that." Moving their joined hands over his heart. "It makes my heart skip a beat." Smiling at her as she looks up at him with such love in her eyes.

"I love you Andrew." She said with a smile.

"And I love you, Sharon." Bringing the back of her hand to his lips.

As their plane finally lands in Sky Harbor in Phoenix, they exit out of the aircraft and headed towards their other terminal to board their small aircraft to take them to Sedona Airport. Where they would be spending a lovely weekend enjoying the outdoors and site seeing the beautify that is Sedona's Red Rock.

With a 30 minute layover, they went to a small cafe, ordering sandwiches and coffees while Sharon asked questions about what they would be doing on their trip with Andy just saying it's a surprise. He knew Sharon wasn't big on surprises but she knew that Andy would never take her anywhere dangerous or somewhere she didn't like. As they finished drinking their coffees they just gazed lovely into each other's eyes as they held hands, his thumb caressing the back of her hand while her thumb plays with his gold bracket.

A man in khaki pants with a red polo shirt comes walking up to them smiling. "Hi, are you Mr. Flynn and a Ms. Raydor?"

"Yes, that would us." Said Andy as he let go of Sharon's hand.

"Hello, I'm Alonzo and I'm going to be your pilot to Sedona Airport." Putting his hand out to shake their hands. "Nice to meet you both. I've already loaded your bags. So, when ever you two are ready, we can go."

Sharon looks over at Andy and nods her head to signal she was ready. "Where ready." Said Andy to Alonzo. Andy stood up moving behind Sharon's seat pulling it out for her. With his hand out, Sharon smiled as she placed her small hand in his. They followed Alonzo to the terminal exit and through two double glass doors to a dark green golf cart. As they sat down on the bench seat, Alonzo drove them to the hanger where his aircraft was waiting for them. On the side of his white plane was the words Hot Lips in red writing.

Alonzo gave them a tour of his small aircraft, letting them know they would arrive in Sedona in about 26 minutes. Before walking into the cockpit he turns around to the couple. "There's water, soda, wine, champagne, and beer in the refrigerator. Help yourselves." Smiling and nodding his head at the two love birds he turned back around and went into the pilot seat to fly them to their destination.

Sharon crouches down to grab two Dr. Peppers from the mini fridge. She places their sodas down on the table then sits next to Andy on the black cushioned bench seats. Andy whispering a thank you into her ear as he moves closer to her, draping his arm around her shoulder and places a kiss on her cheek. Sharon turns her face towards him, smiling. Moving her face closer to his, soft lips meeting as her right hand lands on his upper thigh. Their lips part as their tongues touch, both breathing through their nose so they didn't have to pull apart anytime soon. His hand moves into hair, pulling her closer to him as her left hand cups his right cheek. Both moaning as their kiss continues to heat up.

Sharon bits his lower lip, trapping it between her teeth as she starts to slowly pull away from him. She smirks as he moans as Sharon continues to pull away from him slowly. Letting go of his bottom lip, she moves forward placing small kisses on his swollen lip.

Andy groans when he feels her pull away, hearing the popping sound from her opening a can of soda. He opens his eyes to a cheeky Sharon as Andy had to adjust his pants and was having a hard time cooling off, he eyes hooded with desire from her playful yet passionate kisses. Geez, Sharon Raydor had a way to make him forget everything with just a simple heated kiss.

Sharon opens his soda, moving it towards him. She watches him take a huge gulp, then he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Sharon hums as she cuddles next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. While her hand on his thigh drew invisible designs on his jeans.

Alonzo lands the plane on the tarmac, once he checks everything on his checklist. He moves through the cab, grabbing their bags and placing them on the golf cart. Once they arrived at the terminal he wished them a safe trip and would see them Sunday night to take them back to Sky Harbor. As Andy and Sharon head towards the rental place, both holding hands as they walked. Andy let go of her hand, holding the door open for her as they walked in. Both heading towards customers service to pick up their rental car.

"Hi, welcome to Enterprise, I'm DeQuanna. What can I do for you?" The woman said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Andy Flynn and I'm here to pick up our rental car." Andy said with a smile.

"Alright Mr. Flynn, can I see your driver license and credit card, please?" Asked DeQuanna.

Digging into his back pocket, opening his wallet and taking out his drivers license and his American Express card. "Here ya go." Handing it to DeQuanna with a smile.

She smiled back at Andy, looking over his information on the computer. Once she was done she handed it back to him. "Thank you Mr. Flynn." Printing out his information, she stood up and picked up his paperwork from the printer. "Okay Mr. Flynn, you have selected a 2016 Shelby Mustang with a convertible top." She looked up and smiles as she hears Sharon gasp. "I just need you to go over this information and initial where-ever it's highlighted. Then you two are free to go." She said with a smile.

Sharon watches as Andy skims through the information and watches as he initials and signs his name at the end. "All the information is correct, so here ya go." Moving it towards DeQuanna.

She stood up, moving towards the cabinet, taking out their keys for their rental car. Smiling as she walked back towards them. "Here you go, you both enjoy your stay in Sedona." Smiling as she hands them their keys. "Just make sure you fuel up before you return."

Andy enclosed his fingers around the key, smiling as he nodded his head towards DeQuanna, thanking her. His eyes move to Sharon's. "You ready?" With a grin.

Sharon smiled and nodded her head. DeQuanna watches as the lovely couple exited and headed towards their car.

"Andy this car is beautiful." As they walked up to the ruby red metallic tinted mustang that had gold flecks that sparkled from the sun's ray as they made their way towards it. Andy pressed the button for the trunk, once opened he placed their bags inside than closed it. His eyes scanned Sharon as she stood there, looking at their rental car. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Grinning as her arms wrapped around him, she hummed when she inhaled the scent of his cologne that invaded her senses.

Whispering in her ear. "But she's not as beautiful as you." Placing a kiss near her temple.

They hugged for a few more minutes then they separated. Andy moved to the passenger side, opening the door for her, he watched as she walks towards him, grinning as she stops in front of him, moving forward on her toes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Moving back she smiled at him and mouthed a thank you and sat down. Her eyes never leaving his as he closed her down. Walking around at a speedy pace opening the driver side door, seating down in the seat, and started the engine. As the engine purred to life Andy glances over at Sharon like a kid in a candy store listening as the car rumbled to life. Sharon snort laughed as she rolled her eyes at him, thinking boys and their toys.

The drive to their dome cabin was beautiful. From the pine trees, to a waste land of red dirt adorn with variety types of cacti. It's amazing that anything survives out here in the desert, but somehow life manages to thrive and prosper here. As they pulled into the red dirt pathway to a vast earth tone dome building with a rustic bench swing and pine trees in the background. Sharon squeezed Andy's hand tightly as he pulled up to the cabin.

"Oh Andrew, it's beautiful." Sharon said as she looked out the passenger window.

Andy chuckled as he used his other hand, turning off the car, admiring this gorgeous woman next to him. "It's much more beautiful inside."

Sharon looks over at him, her cheeks turning a lite pink from embarrassment. She moves closer to Andy and he moves closer to her, lips meeting. Sharon backed away smiling at Andy as she released him hand. He opened his door and quickly moved to her side helping her out. He took her hand and walked slowly up the wooden stairs to the huge cherry oak door. Andy smiled at her as he placed the key in the door as he turned the key and slowly opening the door.

Both amazed at how spacious this cabin was in the inside, Andy guided Sharon around both looking around in amazement. Pictures of Sedona's history as well as the families ancestry hanging all around. "Andrew Flynn, you outdid yourself." Sharon said as she beamed over at Andy.

He smiled widely at Sharon, as her emerald green eyes radiated love towards him. He moves his hand up her throat, along her jawline to cup her cheek, his chocolate brown eyes gazing into hers. "Sharon, you are worth it."

Her hands moved along his sides and up along his chest, her eyes staying on his, both smirking at one another. "I love you Andrew." She whispered before her soft lips touched his.

Andy glides his tongue along her bottom lip, Sharon moans opening her mouth his his invaded tongue. One of her arms snakes around the back of his head, her finger threading through his short salt and peppered hair, pulling him closer moaning loudly into his mouth. Andy threading both of his large hand through her auburn hair, smirking as she continues to moan in his mouth. Backing her up her against the wall as he ravished her mouth, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as their hands moved along their bodies.

Lifting her up, grinning as they continued to kiss as her legs wrapped around his waist. Moving them along the cabin until he found the master bedroom, where he gently placed Sharon down removing his lips from her mouth, traveling down her throat. She hummed as she felt Andy start removing her clothes, soon later after standing in her lace underwear she started removing Andy's clothes. As they fell down onto the king size bed, removing the remaining barriers of clothing. Both making love till they could no longer move.

Sharon rests her head against Andy's chest, eyes closed with a smile on her lips as she heard his heart rate slowly return to normal. Sharon hums as Andy's fingers continue to comb through her hair, placing a kiss on top of her head saying. "I love you Sharon."

Sharon smiled, placing a kiss on his chest saying. "I love you too, Andy." Slightly getting off of Andy she reached over grabbing the dark blue comforter and marching silk bed sheet over their naked bodies. Sleep taking over their exhausted bodies both with a blissful features on their faces as they slept.

Sharon reached over for Andy, but felt the cool bedsheets. Sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. She pulled the blankets of her legs, placing her feet in her black Uggs. Walking to the rustic rocking chair, grabbing Andy's shirt and putting it on she walks out of their bedroom. Halfway down the hall she could smell the scent on coffee, bacon, and maple pancakes. Sharon grins as she walks a little faster to the kitchen to see Andy only in his grey briefs cooking breakfast for them.

She walks behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, placing small kisses along the back of his neck. Grinning as he stopped what he was doing and moaned. "Good morning Andy." She whispered into his ear.

Andy turns off the burning, than turns over to face Sharon. His eyes travel down than yo her body with a huge smirk on his face as he saw her wearing his shirt. Andy placed his hands on her hips than moved down to cup her bare butt pulling her closely to him. His lips hovering over hers. "Good morning beautiful."

Sharon hums as his soft lips caress hers, opening her mouth freely to his tongue. Her hands moving up and down his back as his squeezed her bare butt, moving his left hand under his shirt and up his back. The need to breath pulling them apart, resting her forehead against his, Sharon smiled as her hands moved to his hips. "Breakfast smells good."

Moving his hand up to cup her face, smiling at her. "Good, I was hoping you would be hungry." Walking her to the table and pulling out her chair, than pushed it back slightly after she say down. "I made you one pancake with three pieces of bacon along with fresh pineapple and strawberries." He said in her ear as he kissed her temple.

"Oh Andy, you are so good to me." Blushing as Andy looked down at her with so much love.

His eyes locked on hers. "You deserve to be pampered Sharon." Lowering his head as her smile widen, kissing her. Backing away to get their breakfast ready, grinning as he could feel her eyes on his backside.

Sharon grins as she watches Andy come back with a tray carrying two plates and two cups of coffee. "Thank you Andy."

Sitting in front of her grinning. "It's my pleasure." As he winks at her, taking jus fork he starts cutting into his pancakes. Soon after Sharon watches Andy take a few bites than proceeded to start eating hers. After finishing breakfast, Sharon insisted doing the dishes as Andy took a shower. Sharon walked into the bathroom taking off Andy's shirt than walking into the standing shower.

Andy grins as he felt the cool breeze from the shower door opening, seconds later he feels Sharon's hands gliding down his shoulder blades and along his spine. Andy turns over kissing Sharon passionately as the warm water cascades down their bodies. Sharon pulls back and grabs Andy's brown loofa than he body wash. He watched as her fingers massaged the gel into a thick foam on his loofa. He moans as she starts washing his body, taking his loofa out of her hands while she grabbed his shampoo dropping a dime amour in the palm of her. Rubbing her hands together and placing them in his hair massaging his scalp.

"Gosh Sharon, that feels wonderful." He moaned out.

Sharon just hums as she washes the shampoo out of his hair. Andy is still facing her places his hands on her hips, grinning as he pulls her closer, kissing her.

Sharon moans as his tongue seeks entrance to her mouth, not realizing that Andy grabbed her purple loofa and body wash until the scent of cherry blooms and vanilla invaded her nose. Sharon backed away as Andy continued to rub her body with her body wash. He helps wash the bubbles off her body, gently caressing her private parts as the warm water soothed her joints and muscles, along with Andy's hands. Sharon's eyes stayed closed as Andy applied shampoo, getting it into a rich lather than washed it away with the water. Wringing out the extra water, he applies conditioner and twists her hair up and placed a clip in her hair. Moving his hand to cup her face, gazing at her closed eyes waiting for them to open.

Sharon sensing he was staring at her opens her eyes. She smiles as she saw Andy move closer to claim her lips, nipping at her lower lip. Her hands around his upper back as his were on her hips pushing her body against the shower wall. They made love against the shower wall, Andy let her down and removed her hair clip to rinse out her conditioner. Sharon bends over pushing the lever down, turning off the water. Andy was the first one out of the shower drying off his hair and body than wrapped it around his waist. As Sharon steps out she was greeting with Andy holding a towel out for her.

"Thank you." As she grabs the towel drying herself off, bending over and wrapping the towel around her head. Standing up straight and looking over at Andy who couldn't keep his chocolate brown eyes off of her. "What?" She said playfully.

"You, you are so beautiful." He said as he moved closer to her, placing a kiss on her lips. She moans as Andy deepens their kiss than backs away grinning.

Sharon rolls her eyes and follows Andy to their bedroom both getting dressed for their hike and hopefully some needed sun bathing at Slide Rock. Andy was finished getting dressed and moved next to Sharon, kissing her cheek than moved away giving her bare butt a lite smack, chuckling when he walking away as he hears her squeal.

Sharon found her black and red polkadot one piece swimsuit and putting it on. Sharon walks over in front of the mirror and loved what she saw. The one piece swimsuit fitted her body perfectly. Grinning as she walks back to the dresser to grab a pair of black yoga pants and a red tank top. Moving back into the bathroom to hang yo her towel than blow dry her semi wet hair. Once she was done, she grabbed her hairbrush, brushing her hair back and into a ponytail.

Sharon walks out the bedroom down the small corridor to Andy placing food and water bottles in a medium sized wicker basket. Andy couldn't help but smile as he felt her eyes on him as he finished up packing the rest of their snacks and sunblock. Andy turns around smirking at Sharon as she smiled back at him.

"There's a gift for you on the table." Andy said, pointing towards the kitchen table.

Sharon's eyes followed Andy's hand as they land on a medium sized white rectangular box with a dark green ribbon with a bow. "Andy, you didn't have too." Walking up to the box, smiling as her fingertips glided along the top of the box.

Andy moved behind her placing his hands on her hip, leaning forward whispering in her ear. "Yes, I did. Besides just open it already." Resting his chin on her shoulder.

Sharon hums as she leans her head against his. While her fingers removed the dark green ribbon from the white box. Sharon takes a deep breath in as she removes the lid and moves around the white tissue paper to reveal a black sun hat with red ribbon. Taking her sun out of the box, she turns and faces Andy. Showing Andy her eyes that were misting over.

"Oh Andy, it's beautiful." Her voice getting lost in her throat.

Andy took the sun hat out of her hands, placing it on top of her head. Using his left hand, placing his fingers under her chin lifting her face up. Using his thumb to glide along her bottom lip, smiling. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you."

Sharon grins as her hands moved up along his arms pulling him towards her. Sharon kissed him passionately, smiling as Andy moans in her mouth. His hands tightens around her waist and one moved into her hair. Andy pulls away smiling at Sharon's swollen red lips with her eyes still closed. Sharon slowly opened her eyes to Andy's adorable brown eyes staring at her lips. She grins and watches as his eyes travel up her face to her marvelous green eyes staring back at him. Moving apart he took her hand and they moved along the den, so Andy could grab the wicker basket.

Andy places the wicker basket in the back seat than proceeds to open the passenger door for Sharon.

"Thank you Andy." She said with a smile as she down.

"It's always my pleasure, Sharon." Smirked Andy when he closed her door.

Andy starts the car, heading north to Red Rock State Park for some hiking and a romantic picnic for two afterwards. Andy pulling up to the visitor center to grab a map and pay for parking. Before walking out, something shiny caught his eye, walking over to it was a medium sized amethyst stone set in a beautiful patter of silver wire with a silver chain. He just had to buy this for Sharon, he just had to. Andy picks it up, carrying it to the front where the lady rings it up and places it in a small black velvet box. Andy thanks the women and places the box into his back pocket.

Sharon turns as she was on the phone with Rusty. She watches as Andy walks out nervously from the visitor center with his left hand going behind his back. Sharon waves as Andy's eyes met hers, smiles as Andy nods his head and smiles back at her. She turns around to look at the trail map as Andy moved quickly placing the small black box in the wicker basket. Seating in the driver seat tapping his fingers on the steering wheel while he waited for Sharon to return.

Sharon walks back to the car, opening her door than sat down looking over at Andy. "I'm sorry, that was Rusty. He wanted to know if we were having a good time."

Andy starts the car and placed his hand over hers. "Sharon, there is no need to apologize. It's cute that he's checking up on us." He said with a smile.

Sharon smiles at Andy than squeezed his hand. "Yeah, it is cute. Now I know how he feels when I call him all the time." Her cheeks turning red.

Andy chuckles than sarcastically says. "You?...Calling him all the time?...Never." He grins at her when she rolls her eyes at him.

Pulling up to the designated parking spot, Andy pushed the button and they both watched as the sunroof closed up. Andy opened his door and moved around the to open Sharon's door. After Sharon thanked him, he locked the car and they both headed along the start of the trail. Thirty minutes into the trail Sharon twists her ankle, with a groan and a oh shit, she was slowly falling forwards. But to land in Andy's arms as he catches her.

"Wwoooooaaahhh." Andy says as he moves quickly to catch her. His arms moved around her waist holding her up before she fell face first in the red dirt.

Sharon exhales and groans in pain as Andy's arms wrap around her helping her to sit down. He crouched down next to her with a hand on her knee while the other moves to her ankle. "Ouch." She hisses in pain as his hand moves along her ankle.

"Sorry." Andy said to her as he moves his hand down to her shoe. Slowly untying her shoe to examine how bad she hurt her foot. Sure enough she twisted it good and it was starting to swell up. "Looks like you did a number."

Sharon moans as he puts her show back on and ties it. "I'm sorry." She said sadly.

Andy looks up with a grin. "Sharon, you don't need to apologize." He said standing up and dusting off his pants off. Looking down at her giving her a small smile. "Besides it was an accident." Bending down placing his arm around her upper back. Mumbling he was sorry when she moans when he helps her stand up. Sharon moves her arm around his neck giving him a slight smile as he looked apologetically at her. Making halfway trough the trailer she asked him to stop so she could take a break. Andy helps her sit down as she catches her breath, watching as her eyes closed tightly while taking a deep breaths in and out.

Andy knew there was no way they would make it to their car by nightfall at this rate and defiantly knew Sharon wouldn't agree to him carrying her like a delicate flower. Exhaling loudly he walks up to her placing his hands around her upper back and infer he knees and picked her up. To Andy's surprise Sharon rested her head along his shoulder, humming as she felt his lips touched her hair. About twenty minutes later they arrived at their car. Andy helps Sharon in the passenger seat saying he was sorry when he hit her foot against the center console.

Andy carried Sharon again into the cabin, gently this time on the couch as he went back to the car to get the wicker basket. Once back inside Andy placed the items back into the fridge and moved to the freezer to grab a bag of frozen peas. Moving along the corridor, opening the cabinet and grabbing a towel. Walking back into the living room where Sharon was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Andy smiled at Sharon as he waved the bag of frozen peas and the beige towel in his other hand. Sharon moaned as she moved her foot onto the table, watching as Andy sat down next to her on the couch. Placing the items on the floor next to him he grabs her foot and places it on his lap. Bending to the side he grabs the towel placing it under her foot then grabs the bag of peas, placing it gently over her swollen ankle.

"Sorry." He said kindly as Sharon gasps from the cold bag of peas.

Sharon places her hand over his, her thumb gliding over his knuckles. "It's okay, Andy." Her eyes staring at his face waiting for him to look up at her. She smiled at him as theirs eyes connected. "I'm sorry for ruining our outing, Andy. I know we've have been looking forward to this trip for awhile." Tilting her head to the side giving him a sad smile.

Andy squeezed her hand in return. "Sharon, it's alright. There is always a next time." Giving her that side grin she loves so much. "Besides Sharon, I'm just glad you are alright and you didn't break any broken bones." His other hand moves to cup her face, his thumb gliding along her bottom lip.

Sharon bottom lip tingles as his thumb continues to glide across it. Sharon smiles as she leans forward, towards Andy. "Good thing huh, thank you for carrying me." She said softly, her eyes moving to hip lips.

He couldn't help but grin more, even in pain this marvelous woman in front of him flirted with me. "It was my pleasure." He said seductively, inching his face closer to hers.

Sharon hums as their lips touch, lightly touching, she moans as his hand moves into her hair pulling her closer. His tongue gliding along her lips seeking permission to enter. Sharon smirks as she opens her mouth to him and sliding her tongue into his mouth swallowing his moan. They kissed until the frozen bag of peas fell onto the hardwood floor. Resting their foreheads just smiling as he ran his hand along her jawline. His kissed her lips one last time, moving back against the couch and picking up the warm bag of peas.

Andy moved her foot, to gently placing it where he was seating. "I'll get lunch ready." Moving behind the couch, bending over and kissed the top of her head.

Sharon hums, reaching for the remote off the coffee table, pointing it towards the television. Waiting for the television to set, she flipped through channels until she stopped at The Goonies. Soon after Andy came back with a tray with sandwiches, sliced fruit, and two glasses of water. Sharon watched as Andy placed the tray down in front of them. Andy placed her roast beef sandwich with sweet and nutty Swiss cheese in front of her than placed his three cheese sandwich down next to hers. He placed the sliced fruit in the middle of them as he took both glasses placed them next to their drinks. Before taking the tray away Andy placed a pill next to Sharon's plate, smiling at her as she thanked him.

While Andy walked back into the kitchen to put the tray away he came back to see that Sharon took her pill and had taken three bites from her sandwich and taken a few strawberries. Looking at the television he chuckled as he saw what they were watching. He shook his head as he sat down next to her. Her eyes following him as he sat down.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a mouthful of food.

He looks over at her and grins. "You are my dear." Taking the strawberry that was in her hand.

"Hey that was my strawberry." She said with a frown on her face. "Wait, why am I funny?" Raising her left brow at him.

Both is his brows moving up and down as he ate her strawberry. "You and these classic movies you like to watch." Smiling at her as he swallowed the fruit. "I'm just glad it's not Gone With The Wind or My Fair Lady." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you leave Vivien Leigh and Audrey Hepburn alone." Glaring at him as he laughed. "They maybe classics but I'm a sucker for the romantic classics." She continued to glare at him. "Andrew Flynn, stop laughing at me." Smacking his arm, so he would stop.

"Ouch Sharon, okay okay I'll stop." He whined as he rubbed the spot she smacked, just seconds ago.

They finished up their meals, Sharon watched as Andy cleaned up. Coming back into the living room, he smiled as Sharon sat up, gesturing him to lay down on the couch. He grinned at her as he laid back and Sharon moved half of and on him as they watched the rest of the film in silence. His hand in her hair smiling as she hummed one of her special hums he loved. While her hand was over his heart drawling imaginary patterns.

"I love you." She whispers into his chest, as she listened to his heart beat.

Kissing her hair and holding her tightly around the middle. "I love you too Sharon."

Sharon lifted her head smiling at him, moving forward a little kissing his lips softly both humming as their kiss deepened.

Both feeling tired they closed their eyes and let sleep take over. Andy smiled as his heavy eyes closed, their vacation didn't go as planned but he has the woman of his dreams in his arms. Who he gets to kiss, cuddle, and repeat every single day. He was grateful for the heavens for letting this lovely creature known as Sharon Raydor love him, just as much as he loved her. Who knew that these two people who couldn't stand each other. End up being each other's soul mates, love is a fickle emotion. But once you find it, never let it go and never take it for granted.

 **The End**


End file.
